the way we where
by simbaanaya
Summary: When Simba and Kula's best Friends ditch them for crazy reasons they are left upset. Both broken hearted and angry they go their separate ways. What happens when they bump into each other? Simba/Kula one shot!


**Hey! Sorry I haven't updated my stories in a while!**

**A long time ago I wrote a one shot about Simba and Kula. A reviewer that goes by the name of ''Kate'' asked for more Simba/Kula, and She's going to get it!**

**I have another one shot for everyone on them! **

**Thank you for reading!**

**Have a great day!**

* * *

''Hey Nala! ''Simba called running up to Nala who was resting on a rock under a tree in the middle of a grassy field.

''Oh, ''Nala said bluntly, ''Hi Simba.''

Simba didn't seem to notice her flat attitude.

''I just heard about this really cool place near the Water hole! Want to come?''

''Not really!''Nala replied , ''I want to do something different today.''

''Okay,'' Simba said shrugging, ''what do you want to do? Play pinned yah? Or Tag? Or-'

''I mean I want to do other things with somebody else. ''Nala interrupted.

''What do you mean?'' Simba asked raising one eyebrow at her.

''I mean I want other friends, ''Nala explained,'' hanging out with just one cub all the time doesn't work anymore! I have other friends that i'd like to hang out with, like Tama.'''

''What does Tama have that I haven't got?'' Simba asked frowning lightly.

''Well for one She's a girl, ''Nala pointed out, ''and no offense but She is a little more mature than you are.''

I'm mature! Simba huffed, I've been your best friend for as long as I can remember! And now your deserting me?!''

''Don't you think your blowing things out of proportion? ''Nala asked rolling her eyes.

''What's proportion? ''Simba asked with a look of confusion.

''This is exactly what I mean. ''Nala said exasperatedly.

''So you don't want to hang out with me anymore because I don't know as much words as you! Simba questioned, ''that's dumb!''

''I'm done talking about this, ''Nala said with irritation in her voice, ''you have other friends! Why not play with them?''

''Because your my favorite Friend! ''Simba said as if it was a dumb question.

''You should find a new favorite friend then! ''Nala said clearly trying to get rid of him,'' like I did!''

Just as Simba Was about to protest Nala's new friend Tama came running up to them smiling happily.

''Hey Nala! ''Tama shouted happily, ''are you ready to Go play?''

''Just one second Tam! ''Nala yelled back.

Nala then turned her attention back to Simba who was both angry and sad that he was losing his best friend.

''Sorry Simba. ''Nala whispered shrugging.

After Nala apologized Simba's face hardend.

''Whatever! ''Simba snorted, ''go play with your new buddy if you want! I don't need you anyway!''

Nala shook her head and sighed.

''Bye. ''Nala whispered.

With that Nala ran off with Tama leaving Simba alone in the grassy plain.

''Bye.'' Simba whispered back softly.

* * *

''What's up Chumvi? ''Kula asked running up to her best friend Chumvi who was laying down beside the water whole.

''Oh hey Kula. ''Chumvi replied with bordom, ''what do you want?''

''I just wanted to hang out today, ''Kula said shrugging, ''what's the matter?''

''What makes you think there is a problem?'' Chumvi asked staring at her without any emotion.

Because you sound like your not interested in anything I have to say, Kula stated giving him a puzzled look, and you look sort of emotionless.

''That's because I'm bored, ''Chumvi snorted, ''bored with you!''

''Bored with me? ''Kula asked with suprise,'' Why are you bored with me? I haven't done anything!''

''That's why your boring! ''Chumvi said, ''you never do anything interesting! All you do is eat, Sleep, and play the same boring Games everyday! I need exitment! Like diving off of things and stuff!''

''Just because I'm not interested in some as the same stuff as you you find me boring?'' Kula asked softly.

''Yeah, ''Chumvi said cooly, ''we aren't compatible at all!''

''Then why did you want to become friends with me? ''Kula asked indignantly,'' it doesn't make sense at all! We've been friends for a few months!''

''I just hung out with you because all of my other friends where busy with other things! ''Chumvi snappd at her, ' did you honestly think this would last?''

''You know you don't have to be so rude about it!'' Kula snapped back, ''we could have talked about this earlier!''

' It's to late for that now isn't it?'' Chumvi spat, ''I'm bored just standing here, see yah!''

''Well fine! ''Kula shouted,'' who needs you!''

With that They both stomped away angrily from each other with one last angry huff.

* * *

''I can't believe She did that! ''Simba huffed angrily, ''i was her best friend! And then she just ditches me! What kind of friend is that! I'll tell you what kind! A horrible one!''

Simba was stalking angrily through a grassy field while talking to his self, nobody else was around so he had privacy to rant as he pleased.

''She just can't treat her friends like that! ''Simba continued angrily, ''maybe she'll do the same thing to Tama! What's so great about Tama anyway?''

While Simba was ranting angrily to himself Kula was doing the same thing not so far away.

''I can't believe He did that! Kula growled angrily,'' what a jerk! I'm not boring! I think I'm fun! I was a good friend! Did it really matter that I like to eat a lot? How dumb! ''

''Why I auta kick him in his two front teeth! I- Ohff!''

Kula collided with a hard object and fell to the ground with a thud.

Kula rubbed her throbbing head and opened her eyes to see Simba on the ground across from her rubbing his fore head.

''Sorry! ''The both Said quickly together.

''Wait a minute, ''Kula said, ''aren't you the Prince?''

'' Yeah, ''Simba said half smiling, ''that's me! Do I know you from somewhere?''

''Don't think so.'' Kula replied shaking her head, ''the names Kula.''

''Wait a second I do know you! ''Simba said with realization, ''your Chumvi's best Friend right?''

'' Well I was his best Friend, ''Kula said lowly, ''but he ditched me because he thought I was to boring! That idiot!''

''You two huh? ''Simba asked in his normal voice,'' Nala ditched me today because she thinks I'm immature! They are both jerks!''

''I know Nala,'' Kula said,'' She doesn't play with me much though.''

''I don't think anybody will be playing with her much anymore besides Tama!'' Simba growled, since She's so special!''

''They had no right to leave us like that!'' Kula complained, ''well who needs them! Good riddance!''

''Yeah! ''Simba agreed, ''we'll show them we don't need them!''

There was silence for a moment, The two cubs shuffled around with their paws and looking around until Simba broke the silence.

''So uh, Do you want to be Friends? ''Simba asked awkwardly.

''You want to be Friends with me?''Kula asked with suprise.

''Sure,'' Simba said happily, ''why not? You seem pretty cool! Besides We both lost our ''Friends''.

''OK! ''Kula Agreed smiling back, ''your not going to call me boring and start to hate me are you?''

''Of course not! ''Simba responded shaking his head, ''Your not going to call me immature and ditch me are you?''

''Woukdn't dream of it!'' Kula agreed who heartedly.

''Friends? ''Simba asked sticking out one paw.

''Best Friends. ''Kula said shaking his paw.

The two new best Friends walked off together in the plains talking about all of their favorite things to do and favorite places to go.

They would be best Friends, for a long, long time to come.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading!**


End file.
